The field of the invention relates generally to the field of electrical power distribution, and more specifically to busbar support systems.
The distribution of electrical power is typically managed using distribution enclosures, such as load centers, panelboards, switchgear, and the like. The distribution enclosures provide electricity to a load, such as machines and motors. Switchgear, for example, typically include one or more electrical busbars that enable current to flow to the load.
Conventionally, electrical busbars are relatively heavy conductive strips disposed to conduct electricity within a switchboard, distribution station, or other electrical system or apparatus. In some applications, layers of busbars may be stacked. If an electrical short occurs, magnetic repulsion forces generated by the short may act to separate the stack, thereby causing stresses upon the stack of busbars and the system. Furthermore, the weight of the stack within an electrical system may be difficult to support.